House Of Jigsaw
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: HouseXSaw. Total Huddy. What happens when Cuddy is blackmailed into helping Jigsaw? What happens when House's morals are put to the test and his prize is Cuddy? Will House power through the warehouse of woe? Or give up?


HOUSE of JIGSAW

Rated: R

Chapter I: Devious

Author's note: So who is really going to read this? Me I suppose and if I can convince my fiance to she will, that's all I think. Okay important stuff out of the way now. This is a SAW/HOUSE crossover. If you aren't a Saw fan I'm sure you will still appreciate this fic as it is angsty and dark. Character DEATHS abound in this story. LOTS OF SPOILERS FOR SAW VI. If you haven't seen Saw VI and plan on seeing it, PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER! Basically I will spoil the whole movie of Saw VI and everything leading up to that, so PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOVIES AND HAVEN'T. If you just don't care, PLEASE READ TOO! This is a MAJOR HUDDY though it won't start out that way. Also, since this is a totally AU fic I reserve the right to bend and twist SAW the way I want it to go. Deal with it. So I've said my piece and I'm ready to go!

Cuddy didn't know why _she _had been demanded to be seen on this case. Apparently a man had walked into the clinic and said he wouldn't talk to anyone but her. If it wasn't House who had received the man then she might have just skated on by and never have had to see him, but this was just her luck. She entered the room to see one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on. He had a split lip and was going to need stitches. Why he had asked for her specifically she didn't have the foggiest but she would treat him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. The suturing kit was right out there and ready to go. She knew that House could have talked the man in circles and told him that she was unavailable but of course he was House and trying to get out of any menial task that he didn't think fit his job description.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cuddy. You asked for me?" She said as she pulled on her surgical gloves. The man nodded, looking at her as if he could read her like a book.

"Mark Hoffman." He said and held out the hand that wasn't holding the gauze to his lip, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He was smooth and so was his voice. If he hadn't been so damn attractive she might have been annoyed at that point but as it was she was actually starting to like the guy.

"No trouble, Mr. Hoffman." She said as she approached him. She gently took his wrist and pulled it away from his lip to assess the damage. After a slight appraisal she concluded that he would only need two or three stitches and thankfully for him it didn't look like there would be much scarring, if at all. She certainly wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of his. "How'd this happen?"

"Long story." He said and normally she would have asked him to elaborate but he was so slick and comforting that she found that she just didn't want to know. He could have come in there with a gunshot wound and said he had fallen on the bullet accidentally and she would have believed him.

"Can I asked why my presence was requested?" She asked as she started to prep the wound for stitching. If any of her movements were hurting him his face certainly wasn't letting it show.

"Heard you were a great doctor." Was his response. She didn't know _where _he had heard she was a great doctor, unless House was an ass and had written it on a gas station wall, but that was the answer she was going to accept in the mean time.

"Where did you hear it from? If you don't mind me asking." She started to stitch up the wound after giving him a local. She hadn't used much of the numbing agent but she was sure that with him she could have been sewing up his testicles and he wouldn't break a sweat.

"Jill Tuck." He replied casually. Now Cuddy hadn't heard that name in years so it left her to figure out on her own who this Jill was. She nodded slightly and didn't say anything more, and as she worked she ran the name through her head. Being the dean of medicine at a prestigious teaching hospital meant that she shook hands with a lot of people in her day to day life. It was the strangest thing though, she felt herself wanting to please this man and come up with an answer of "yes, I remember her" before he thought that he had the wrong person. If she could say she remembered Jill Tuck then maybe he would stay longer. Then it hit her, Dr. Tuck, or Jill (she guessed friends were on a first name basis with her) worked at the free methadone clinic in a not to nice part of town. She had referred some patients there over the years and after being on the phone with Jill more than once, they had met for coffee a few times. Meth was a helluva drug and the people who couldn't afford to go to proper rehab had been sent there. She had lost touch with Jill, though, right about the time that she had gotten pregnant.

"Oh Jill. How is she?" Cuddy asked with a smile. She finished her last stitch in his lip and stood back, "There, that wasn't so bad."

"She's seen better days." Hoffman replied, "I'm supposed to meet her for dinner tonight. How about you join us? I'm sure she would love to see you." Cuddy looked at him. Part of her wondered if this was some ploy to get her to meet _him _for dinner and then he would pull an excuse out of his ass and tell her that Jill was a no show. It could be an excuse, but she quickly realized that if it was, she wouldn't mind it. It wasn't every day that a handsome man came into the clinic asking for her and then requesting a date. She smiled at him as she took off her gloves and tossed them into the trash.

"Sure." She said, "Where and what time?"

* * *

When Cuddy arrived at the restaurant, Castaldi's, she immediately went up to the host stand. "I'm looking for Mark Hoffman." She said with a smile. She had arrived rather late and she knew that this place filled up quickly and reservations had to have been made by him in order for them to have a table at 7:00pm.

"Hoffman, party of three." The man said looking over the reservations, "Right this way." He picked up a menu and motioned for her to follow. She was surprised to hear that it was a party of three, maybe Jill really would show up. She had wondered on the way there if he had been bullshitting her, she didn't realize how true to his word he actually was. When she finally got to the table Hoffman was sitting there by himself, and he already had her drink ordered. How he knew she liked cosmopolitans she had no idea but she was glad that he had ordered it for her.

"This for me?" She asked stupidly, already knowing it was.

"Yeah I had an inkling that you liked them." He replied. She didn't see a third drink ordered, but they were sitting at a table that would seat four people if necessary. "How was work?"

"Like every other day, and House was being exceptionally difficult." Cuddy said as she picked up her drink and took in a big gulp. House had been bothering her all day, only because he didn't have a case and it seemed like every fifteen minutes he would come into her office saying that he couldn't do clinic duty for one reason or the other. Hoffman looked at her and offered a smile, but it was clear he didn't know who House was. "He's a brilliant doctor but very hard to control."

"If you are good at anticipating the human mind--"

"Let me cut you off right there. House is not your typical human." Cuddy said with a louder than normal laugh. It was just that she was nervous because she did find herself attracted to Hoffman, but she had to play it coy. Part of her was hoping that she would end up making breakfast for him in the morning. She blushed at the thought but the lighting in there was dark and she was almost positive that he couldn't see the change in skin color from where he was. Hoffman let out a laugh and she realized at that moment that she had no idea what he did for a living. "So where do you work?"

"I'm a detective." He said with a shrug, "Your hospital probably takes care of what I do for a living." He offered her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She personally didn't see many traumas because she was behind a desk. She did know, though, that a lot of traumas were directed there and they had a very good success rate in saving victims with gunshot wounds.

"Well thanks for keeping the streets safe." She replied and then lifted her glass in a slight toast. He lifted his, she guessed it was a gin and tonic, and they clinked glasses. She took in another gulp and then set her glass down. As an afterthought she picked up the menu and started to look over it. Castaldi's was an italian restaurant and even though she had never been there before, the menu was basically the same as every other italian joint you could go to.

"Are we doing this or not?" Cuddy heard a familiar voice say from beside her. She looked up only to see Jill Tuck standing there. She wasn't sure why her brain chose to remember what Jill looked like, but it did and so she offered a smile. Jill just glared at her sideways and offered a scowl. Cuddy wondered why, exactly, Jill looked so pissed off. Did she not want to be there? Did she not like Hoffman? Cuddy was sure that it wasn't something that she had ever done to make Jill unhappy. They had parted on good terms.

"Yes. Give me the envelope." Hoffman said, reaching out to Jill. She reached into her oversized handbag and pulled out a manilla envelope it was plain except for Cuddy's name at the top. Hoffman snatched it away from her, almost as if he couldn't get it away from her quick enough. Jill sat down and snapped her fingers, getting the waiter's attention. She came right over.

"Vodka martini, straight up." She ordered and the waitress nodded, walking off. Jill was being very snappy and ill tempered, it was about that time that Cuddy realized she had probably just gotten herself in a huge pit of trouble.

"There is a note in this envelope." Hoffman said, sliding it across the table to Cuddy. "Read it." His voice had gone from playful to serious all at once. She didn't know what kind of note could possibly be in there but she really wasn't liking where this was going. Slowly, she opened it and pulled out a note, no bigger than a postcard and read it slowly.

_Lying in court isn't ever the best thing to do even for someone you love. If you wish to keep your good name you will follow my instructions to the letter. _That was it, and inside a little voice in her screamed that she was now being blackmailed. Of course she could go to the cops at that point, but the thing was they obviously had information on her and she couldn't let that get out. House and Wilson were the only ones who knew she lied on the Tritter case, so how was this jackass sitting there claiming to know everything? She looked at Hoffman who had a smug smile on his face. Jill, however, was in the process of downing her martini. She took in a deep breath and let it out through her nose. The last thing she needed was her medical license revoked, her job taken away, and jail time. After another moment she slid the note back into the envelope and looked at Hoffman.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked slowly.

"Prescribe a few things, get your hands on some medical equipment. That sort of thing." Hoffman said. Jill snapped her fingers again, getting the waitresses attention, and pointed to her now empty glass. Cuddy looked at her, for someone who was involved with this, she had very little to say. Cuddy knew she could write prescriptions and get access to medical equipment...that wasn't a problem. She did want to know, though, why the hell a perfectly healthy man and woman wanted medical equipment and why it was necessary to blackmail her.

"Consider it done. Then do I get the damning evidence back?" Cuddy asked, noticing that her hands were now shaking. She picked up her drink and took in two large gulps. The first one burned as it went down but the second one wasn't nearly as bad.

"It will be returned after your test." Hoffman said, the smug smile was still there.

"What test?"

"Detective Hoffman is trying to intimidate you." Jill said suddenly, leaning forward so her elbows were on the table, "The evidence will be returned to you when things fall into place." Cuddy looked her over. She believed that she could trust Jill, only because poor Jill did not look like she wanted to be there or have anything to do with this. She did not trust the smile on Hoffman's face and she did not trust him to return any evidence to her. Maybe if she could befriend Jill, get on her good side, things would clear up and she could go back to her normal every day life.

"You work at a clinic, why can't you just--"

"We asked you for a reason." Hoffman cut her off. Cuddy swallowed hard, she didn't like his tone and now, most of all, she didn't like him. Her eyes went back to Jill who was polishing off her second martini. "We'll be in contact." The smile that came next was incredibly evil. She felt chilled to her very core at that point, and wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Before she could hear anything from Jill, or the blackmailer himself, she got up and left. If he was going to blackmail her he could certainly afford to pay for her drink.

* * *

The next few weeks were stressful, and not just because of House. She would receive notes every day telling her what was needed and where to drop it off. Hoffman did not make another appearance although he wasn't adverse to calling her in the middle of work. She had all but forgotten that House wasn't on a case at that point. She had just returned from lunch, well what was supposed to _be _her lunch. Instead it was her dropping off more prescriptions and supplies near this huge warehouse. Just as she was opening her salad, House came in the door looking pissed off. He was probably about to launch into a speech about how clinic work was beneath him. That's when the phone started to ring. She ignored House for the moment and picked up the phone. He started to talk anyway but she was more concerned with the person on the line.

"It's Hoffman. We got a problem." Was all he said and then hung up. She pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it a death stare. When he said that, it usually meant that he wanted her to come to the warehouse. She did not want to go to the warehouse, she had already been to the warehouse. It was better to do what he said and meet up with Jill then argue, besides he held her life in his hands. She slammed the phone down and stood up.

"Who was that? Your bookie?" House quipped, noticing the look on her face. She got up and walked over to him. She needed some kind of release, and in the worst way. She needed to cry or scream or do both, so she knew what she had to do. Grabbing House by the back of the head, she pulled him into a rough kiss, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He barely cried out in protest before deciding to kiss back. She knew that he had always wanted this, and it was time to stop denying that it was what she wanted too. It was terrible that Hoffman had brought this out in her, but she was going to go with it. "Wow, what the hell has gotten into you?" House asked after she pulled away.

"You, me, my place after work. This is your only chance so don't blow it." Cuddy snapped at him and then grabbed her coat and bag, storming out of the office. She didn't turn around so she couldn't see the look on his face. All she could taste in her mouth now was his blood and for some reason it was turning her on. She shook off the feeling as she got into her car. It was time to see what that bastard Hoffman wanted.

* * *

When she got to the back of the Gideon warehouse, Jill's prius was not there. Instead there was a black sedan that she didn't recognize. Usually when there was some sort of problem, Jill was already waiting. What Cuddy never understood was that Jill worked at a clinic and could very well get all of this stuff on her own. They were using Cuddy for some reason or the other and she really didn't like it. She got out of her car at the same time Hoffman emerged from the black sedan. She had been wishing that she would never have to see his pathetic ass again, but if wishes were horses they would all be knee deep in crap. He approached her quickly and she stood her ground, even though she had to be at least six inches and a hundred pounds smaller than him. He looked down at her and offered an evil smile.

"What seems to be the problem, Mark." She said and it was way more of a statement than a question.

"I want you to meet someone." He replied and then opened the back door to the warehouse. She had never actually been inside, and didn't want to if she was going to be with this shady character. "That was not a request." He threatened. Swallowing hard, she stepped into the darkened warehouse and headed down the hallway. Her whole body wanted to tremble with fear, but she wasn't going to let that show. She took in a few deep breaths and once she got to a light source, she turned to look at him.

"Who am I meeting?" She asked.

"You'll see." And he had that smile on his face that she wanted to slap off. He pushed ahead of her and started to walk down the hall. She watched him for a moment, contemplating running back out and to her car, but they both knew she couldn't do that, as she was the one being blackmailed. After another moment, she followed him, and she could swear she could hear someone screaming far off in the distance. A man, definitely, no woman had a voice that deep.

They stepped around a corner and were met with a wall. There was no door back there and Cuddy was suddenly fearing for her life. She looked around suspiciously and reached into her pocket for her car keys. If he tried something, anything, she could stab him in the eye with one of the keys and get the hell out of there. But he didn't try anything, instead he just looked at her and pushed on what seemed to be a blank wall. A compartment opened and light spilled out into the hallway.

"Come on." He said and then ducked down to step into the makeshift doorway. She took one last look at her surroundings and followed him. Who she saw on the table was no less than shocking. It was John Kramer, and she knew this because he had been all over the news. He was the Jigsaw killer, and there he was, laying in a bed...what would most likely be his death bed.

"This is who I'm helping? THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING?!" She cried in disgust, "That's it, I'm out. Blackmail me all you want I will not--"

"Dr. Cuddy. I would like to thank you for your help." The man known as Jigsaw interrupted her. She turned away from yelling at Hoffman and looked the man over. He was very sick, she thought that she heard somewhere that he had cancer, or maybe she was just diagnosing him in her head. He seemed genuine, caring, nothing like the man Pamela Jenkins of the local news mad him out to be. "I don't think I have much time left, but I wanted to meet you."

"Look, Mr. Jigsaw..." She wanted to slap herself for calling him that but continued anyway, "I'm sure you are a reasonable man and...Oh God." She cut herself off, realizing that now was going to be her personal trap. They were going to take her, drug her, and lock her in a box with a hundred scorpions or something. That's when she started to shake, she turned to run and slammed right into Hoffman. He grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to face the notorious serial killer.

"We mean you no harm. Just a thank you." Jigsaw said to her. Cuddy was feeling sick to her stomach and all of a sudden she was glad that she hadn't had a chance to eat, or else the contents of her stomach might be right on the floor. "Walk her out of here Mark. Her services are no longer needed." Hoffman nodded and, still holding her wrist, he started to pull her out of the makeshift room, through the door that was concealed in the wall. Dumfounded, Cuddy was led back into the hall and the door was shut, right when she started to hear two female voices arguing. The wall was thick enough that she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could make out the sound.

"Come on."

"That was it? You're not going to test me? Not going to lock me in a room with no air or something?" Cuddy asked, her body still shaking. She wrenched her arm away from Hoffman and started to walk out, keeping as far ahead of him as she possibly could. He was following her, though, and close behind. She didn't want to wait for answers, she just wanted to go home. Yes, home would be nice, a hot bath and a bottle of tequila, that's really what she needed.

"Dr. Cuddy. This is where we part ways, for now." He said, catching up to her. She turned swiftly and looked at him, wondering what exactly that meant. "Goodbye."

"Go fuck yourself." Cuddy spat at him and then burst through the door and into the sunlight. She took in a huge breath and sprinted for her car. There was no time wasted in getting the hell out of there.

* * *

That night, and a bottle of tequila later, there was a knock on her door. She had almost completely forgotten about House and that she had told him to come over. When the knocking wouldn't stop, she got up and stumbled towards the door. She was surprised to see House waiting on the other side. Because she was as drunk as she was, she literally jumped on him. He, in turn, fell into the door frame and she was kissing him, passionately. He didn't offer any resistance and with no words between them they managed to make it over to the couch. She pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt riding up onto her thighs. She started to grind her hips against his clearly hard cock, even though it was still sheathed in his pants.

"Woah girl." House said softly.

"Shut up and fuck me." She slurred, wondering where the voice came from. He obviously didn't have to be told twice and before she knew it, her panties were off and his pants were unzipped. She barely had time to revel in the fact that his cock had to be the biggest one she had ever seen before it was inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure and her nails clawed at his back. He started to thrust into her roughly, even though his position on the couch couldn't have been comfortable for his leg. "HARDER!" She demanded and so he complied. He was pounding into her like a jackhammer and she was loving every moment of it.

Her legs came up and she started to thrust back, with everything she had in her. It had been a long time since she had been properly fucked and it was great. She felt herself close to orgasm, but she didn't say anything. She was moaning and carrying on anyway and she didn't think that he would be able to tell if she were to cum. And cum she did, twice, but she urged him on even more. Now it was pleasure mixed with pain, her nails dug into him and her teeth clenched. She was on her way to a third orgasm. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, they came together. She screamed out his name as loud as her vocal scale would let her and he sort of collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her. She pulled away from him and drunkenly fell off of the couch and onto the floor. She had gotten exactly what she had wanted that day. Hoffman's hold on her was over, and House had fucked her. Little did she know it was going to get much worse than that.


End file.
